


Holding Hands

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, rediculously fluffy little bit of fluff, about holding hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago, finally getting it posted here. Jeff Davis owns, etc...  
> This in unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are on me.

You didn’t understand why it made your heart feel like it was going to beat right out of your chest.

It’s not like it was anything obvious, and you two had done obvious, oh, how you had done obvious.  You were pretty certain that subtle was not in your lover’s vocabulary. 

The thing is, this wasn’t scent marking.

This wasn’t claiming a mate.

This wasn’t animalistic.

This wasn’t some over the top display of pillaging someone’s mouth to prove that they were owned, and that anyone watching should know that.

This wasn’t a large list of things, things that you could go on for hours reminiscing about, sometimes frowning, but often times grinning.

No, this was none of those, this was gentle.

This was personal.

This was _human_.

This was the intersection of private and public.

This was Derek, reaching out, wrapping his fingers in yours, and holding your hand.

This was Derek, showing everyone and anyone who cared to look that you were united, you were connected, you were his, and he was yours.

This was right, this was good, this was love.


End file.
